Phantoms
by Kyron
Summary: ***NEW CHAPTER*** Legends have begun as the story begins...Check Ch. 2 for story begining. See how it all started!
1. Summary

Phantoms  
There was only darkened streets and lonely highways, never a different view nor a changing scene. The black truck moved like a shadow, melting into the most hidden crevices of the street. It seemed elusive to light, almost shying away from the brightness, only allowing a partial view of itself and then slinking back into the blackness. The truck was alone on the deserted streets, its movements deliberate and calculated. The low rumbling of the massive engine shattered the silence as the vehicle slid almost gracefully along the asphalt. The truck entered an empty alleyway, the sounds of the engine echoing off the steep walls towering above. Slowly the vehicle stopped, engine idling smoothly while it waited. A few moments later, a small crack appeared in the wall directly in front of the truck's nose. The crevice widened slowly and silently until there was finally enough room for the vehicle to come through. Easily, the truck's transmission shifted into gear and gently accelerated through the opening. Moments later, the opening was sealed.   
  
  
Several cities have their secrets, this one being no exception. A mile below the surface, below tons of metal and rock, a cavern lies. The immense bay sits concealed in blackness with only the occasional soft glow from phosphorescent computer screens to illuminate the area. A constant humming of processors ring throughout the complex as dozens of systems work. Surveillance cameras run silently in their cubbies, each bolted high in the corners of the room. Each camera sits focused on one location. The center of the complex contains a single computer tower, an advanced system known as a Crane Super Computer. It sits alone, constantly reorganizing data, dumping waste files, and controlling the tasks of the other separate systems. The Crane's systems alert the processor when the truck is waiting outside and automatically, the systems open the door. Motion sensors pick up the movements of the vehicle as it cleared the doors and tracks the truck through the corridors.  
  
  
The vehicle approached the Crane, parking directly next to the mighty computer. As the truck's engine shutdown, the computer raises the frequency of the lights, bringing in more brightness than the LCD screens alone could. Moments later, a small door opens in the near wall. A woman clad in a long white lab coat comes through and walks towards the giant vehicle. "Open up bud." She states, stopping right in front of the vehicle. No verbal reply came from the machine as the hood silently released the catch and gently rose. The woman reached in with a scanner tool, glancing at the Crane on occasion to see the results of the scans. Once she was satisfied with the readouts, she removed the tool and closed the massive black hood. "Once again, you're perfect." She said, "How was the night?" A moment passed before the reply was voiced. "Slow…as always." said the voice. The male voice was slightly metallic and seemed to come directly from the truck's snout. "Go figure…well, start the recharge mode. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I think it is about time we set some of those rumors straight." Said the female as she headed back out of the garage. The truck once again chose not to reply as the lights dimmed and systems went into sleep mode.   
  
  
The truck had passed several of residencies along the nightly route, sometimes pausing on the outskirts of various places. Occasionally, someone would catch a fleeting glance of the vehicle as it entered a small patch of light, only to lose it a moment later into the shadows. Curiosities rose and tales were created as each sighting added newer chapters to an already growing legend.  
  
  
Stories blossomed from every household as children relished in the tales of the phantom vehicle. To many it was a mystery, a ghost of legend. But to others, to people with open minds, it was far more real. Common myths arose, some being passed off as completely ludicrous while others were raised as facts. Each tale told of a driver-less truck, black as midnight, with a rage as loud as thunder, a creature from another time and place, and to some, an angel sent from above. The truck had earned several names such as the 'Ghost Watcher', the 'Night Phantom', and the 'Dark Specter'. The true name is not known to any, with the exception of one person and even that one human will not reveal the secret. To her, the truck is a hero and a protector, one who can bring hope to those without. Heroes reside in all places, whether they watch and protect from the shadows, save people from life threatening situations in the light, or guide and teach people of all ages. They come in all shapes and sizes, from the smallest child to the largest truck. If anyone, or anything, can bring hope, they too are heroes. 


	2. Opportunity Knocks

"She's too young..." stated Bonnie, head mechanic for FLAG. The one she was speaking to was an elderly man with grayed hair. He had kind eyes but at the moment, they looked strained. "Bonnie listen to me...I know she is younger than most of our operatives...." Devon started. "No, she is younger than all of our operatives put together! Devon, you can't just hire a kid off the streets and hand her a multi-million dollar car!" finished Bonnie. Devon's face showed lines of stress and worry as he spoke, "First of all, I am not just hiring her off the streets and secondly I do not intend to just `hand' over the vehicle to her...she will be properly trained and instructed on the...uh, contents, if you would, of the vehicle." he stated. "Not hiring her off the streets? She's homeless! She lives on the streets...What else would you call it?" Devon wasn't listening to her as he walked out of the garage and back to the main building for FLAG.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"An opportunity..." said Devon.  
  
The girl before him merely looked at him with cold eyes. She was relatively young looking. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled back by a broken clippie. Her face was elegant in form yet rough and hard with a difficult life. There was a fire in her eyes that would ward off any mugger, they were a strange bright green and seemed to see right through you. Right now she was looking Devon straight into his eyes. He felt himself wishing she would look away.  
  
"An opportunity fo wha'?" she asked, inclining her head to one side slightly.  
  
Devon cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in a paperclip on his desk.  
  
"Don't dodge me, man...ya brought me here fo wha'?" her undeterminable accent rang in his ears.  
  
"Uh, please sit Miss........" he started.  
  
"Nacoma...mah pals call me Nacoma..." she said, taking the seat on the opposite side of Devon's desk.  
  
"Miss Nacoma then...I have brought you here for an opportunity..." he said.  
  
"Yah...ya said tha already..." she retorted.  
  
"I want to give you the chance for a new start..."  
  
She looked at him, trying to read his face.  
  
"New start?"  
  
"Yes...we at the Foundation would like for you to join us...we will provide you with room and board, meals, all necessary items...and eventually a mode of transportation."  
  
She sat quietly for a few moments.  
  
"What's the catch? What do ya want in return?" she asked.  
  
"Your services...you will be trained as an operative for this company and run assignments when the time is right..."  
  
"And if Ah say no?"  
  
"Than you're free to go and we shall never bother you again."  
  
Nacoma sat in the chair a while, chewing her bottom lip as she thought. Finally, she looked at Devon curiously.  
  
"Can ya give me a couple days?" she asked.  
  
Devon nodded, "Of course, of course...you can come back when you're ready... but I must tell you, this is an opportunity you won't want to miss..."  
  
"Yah, Ah'll bet..." she said as she stood to leave. Devon rose as well and accompanied her to the office door. "Miss Nacoma, you are welcome to stay for dinner if you would like...the situation could be further explained..." he said. She waved him off with one hand and opened the door with the second one. "Nah...this place too ritzy...Ah prefer mah own place..." she said, leaving the office and heading down the hallway.  
  
The girl walked outside the main building, motioning to a rough looking dog sitting near the entrance. "Les go Ram..." she said. Immediately, the dog was walking next to her as they headed back. After about two miles of walking, they came upon an old abandoned building. The outside was decrepit and broken in many points. The door creaked as she pushed upon it. It was made of steel and its hinges were rusted. She entered the building followed closely by Ram. After the dog was in, she closed the door with a slight grunt. Ram scurried over to a corner near the door and laid down on a small pile of old sheets.  
  
The girl moved over to an old mattress and sat down. She released the clippie from her hair and let it fall. It cascaded down her back and actually touched the cover on the bed. After several moments, she brought her knees up under her chin and looked over to the corner keeping the dog. "Ya know sumthin...tha' offer don't sound too bad...Ah don' know, Ram...whatcha think?" she asked quietly. The dog raised its head and looked at her briefly before laying it back down again on its paws. "Well, ya a lot of help..."  
  
A small whine escaped the throat of the dog as it turned its eyes towards her. Nacoma sighed and stood. "Well, Ah gotta get ready fo work." she said. She walked over to a small old night stand that had two drawers and held a slightly cracked mirror. Out of the top drawer, she produced a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. The shirt was in good shape, though slightly marred by grease and oil stains, and the jeans contained only one rip above the right knee. Quickly, she changed clothes and reached for the bottom drawer. It was fairly empty with the exception of a handle less brush, a few hair tiebacks and an old black cap. She grabbed the hat and a ponytail holder. Moments later, the long hair was tied back and the hat on as she walked out the door, checking the lantern near the exit for fluid. Ram remained inside and looked at the door after she left.  
  
She secured the door before she walked out of the alley. She might not have a real `home' but she enjoyed the one she did have. Ram would stay to protect it...the canine always did. Nacoma walked down the street and turned on the next block. No one ever questioned her and she was left alone, which suited her just fine. She had a job, though it wasn't much, it provided her with money for food and lantern oil. About a quarter of the way down the block, she turned into one of the shops. Almost immediately, the smell of oil and gasoline met her nose. Neat floors, slightly spotted with old grease stains, and racks of tools were the most prominent features. This was her job. Everyday she worked on cars. She'd do anything from change oil to change engines. Most of the work done in this shop was legitimate but there were cases to which hot cars would be brought in to have parts changed out to conceal identification numbers.  
  
As she entered the garage door, a Hispanic man came up to her. "Nacoma, los chica...como esta?" he asked. "Bein, Mario...whatcha got in fo me taday?" she asked. "Letsa see...ya wanna finish up on that Caddie? All it needs is the tires changed out on it..." said Mario, dropping the Spanish. "Tires? C'mon, Mario...I thought you might have a challenge for me taday..." she complained good naturedly. He gave her a mock scowl and put his hands on his hips. "Aight, aight...I'll take care of the Caddie....anythen else?"  
  
He looked around the shop for a moment, noting which worker was where and what the job was. Finally he shook his head. "Nope...sorry chica...it's been slow today..." he said. She nodded and headed over to the Cadillac Deville. Within twenty minutes, she was finished and had the car sitting back on the ground with the lift removed. "Hey...quick work chica...here...I pay you for the week and I'm givin ya two hours taday." he said, holding out a few bills to her. "Two hours? This didn't take half a hour! Ah don't want charity, Mario..."she said, agitated. "This ain't charity!" he paused for a moment, "It's just cuz you so damn cute when ya pissed...here, consider it a Christmas bonus...a few months early." he said placing the money in the pocket of her jeans. She glared at him for a moment. "Gracias..." she said, turning to walk out. "Anytime loco chica...anytime..." he said after her.  
  
She walked down to the corner of the block, stopping at a small market. Out front, an elderly Indian woman sat. There was a light in her eyes that made Nacoma feel protected. She was a very grandmotherly woman and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "Hello, Nacoma...off early today I see..." the woman said. "Yes Ma'am...ya grandson didn't have `nuff work fo me taday." replied the girl. "That's been happening a lot lately hasn't it?" the woman asked. Nacoma nodded slowly, "I need some stuff from ya, Granny. Ram and me getten hungry..." she said. "Of course, Nacoma...Meisha is inside...she can get whatever you need." Granny said. Nacoma nodded and entered the building. Meisha was Granny's daughter and Mario's mother. She too was of the Indian breed. Even though she was in her forties, she still looked like she could take on the world...and win. "Hola, Meisha..." greeted Nacoma as she entered. "Well, well...look what the cat dragged in...what can I get for  
you today, Na?" asked the elder woman, smiling. She had bright brown eyes and stark black hair bound into a braid. "Bread, water, some meat for Ram and some apples." she said. Meisha looked at her, "Short list...you sure that's all you need?" Nacoma nodded and looked around a little. Meisha shrugged and headed to the back. A few minutes later she returned with a brown paper bag in hand. "Here you go, Na..." she said. "Great, how much Ah owe ya?" asked the girl. "Five today..." she reached in the bag and pulled out a small white wrapped package, "and this is for Ram...a gift for a working dog."  
  
Nacoma laid the five on the counter and took the bag. "Gracias, Meisha...Ah'll see ya later." she said as she left.  
  
The walk home was quiet and soon she found herself inside the familiar confines of her `home'. Ram greeted her by wagging her tail furiously and giving an excited yelp. "Aight...calm down ya crazy dog!" said Nacoma as she sat the bag down on the lanterns table. She pulled out the small white package and began unwrapping it. "Here...Meisha sent ya a present..." she said as she put the meat into a small bowl, placing it on the floor. Happily, the dog attacked the fresh meat waiting for it. Nacoma continued to empty the bag, pulling out the bread, water, and apples. She put all those away and went to throw the bag away. The weight of the supposedly empty bag caught her off guard for a moment. She took it to her mattress and dumped the remaining contents. A black shirt and a matching pair of black shorts were revealed along with a note.  
  
Na...  
  
I know you don't like for people to give you things...but I'm not taking these back so either you keep them or don`t. Don't forget to give that meat to Ram!  
  
Adios,  
  
Meisha  
  
"Damn it..." swore Nacoma. She sighed and placed the clothes in the top drawer of the night stand. She looked at the watch face she kept in her pocket. It was still mid afternoon. A small sigh escaped her as she picked up her backpack full of smashed aluminum cans. "Ah'm gunna take these down to tha recycle place...be back afta while..." she said to Ram. The dog just looked up from it's bowl quickly before burying it again in the meat. Nacoma started for the door but stopped at the handle. She returned to the night stand and removed the two garments Meisha had hidden in her bag. Regardless of what the note said, she would at least try to take them back. Finally, she left the building, once again checking the lantern. The recycling place was about a mile away so she took her time. There was still plenty of daylight left.  
  
She was walking back from her dealings with the `Can Man' and Meisha. The first had been willing to take the cans, but Meisha adamantly refused to take the clothes back. As she walked, she was passed by several police cars and fire trucks. At first she was curious, until she saw them head down her alley. "Oh no..." she breathed as she broke into a run. Her building was on fire and burning at a rapid rate. She tried to get past the group of firemen and police to get to the door but they stopped her. "Ram! RAM!" she shouted, "Lemme go! Ah gotta get to Ram!" she screamed, still fighting against the rescue workers. "Miss you can't go in there...the place is ready to collapse anytime!" one firefighter explained. "RAM!" she continued shouting. A few moments later, she heard a whimper. Ram was limping her way out of the opposite side of the alley. The dog's fur was singed and it's leg bleeding but other than that, it showed no damage. "God, Ram!" Nacoma said, finally pushing past  
the last fireman and kneeling down to the dog, embracing it's neck. The dog licked the side of her neck as if to reassure her. And Nacoma was glad it did...moments later, the buildings roof collapsed. 


End file.
